


It's Nice to See You Again

by WeirdDaydreamingFangirl



Series: Meet-Cutes [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, More fluuffff, sequels galore, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl
Summary: Some Sequels to "The First Time I Saw You..."





	1. The Sad Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I did promise some sequels. So, I deliver some sequels. I might not have a sequel for everything but well, SEQUELS!!!!!
> 
> This is also not written in order.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first one is from **Chapter 25: _Dog-sitting_**

Brienne immediately found Jaime Lannister, sitting forlornly on the waiting bench. Her feet quickly brought her toward the man—like a magnet. Once she stood before him, she waited for him to look up. The devastation was great indeed if he didn’t react to the presence in front of him.

She was just about to touch his shoulder, when her vision of golden locks was quickly replaced by a pair of stunning green eyes. For a moment, the emerald irises sparked to life before dying down into distraught.

“You came,” Jaime breathed.

The third day of meeting in the park and they had exchanged phone numbers. Even though they met at the park every day, neither really tried contacting the other. So it had been rather surprising Jaime called her. She just wasn’t expecting the first call to have him in near hysteria though. All she had understood was animal clinic. Brienne didn’t know the whole situation but it was easy to tell something had happened to Pod. After having recently lost his dog, Jaime’s reactions were understandable.

“Of course,” she replied. Brienne didn’t have work that day anyway. “What happened? I couldn’t understand you through the phone.”

“A snake bit Pod.” And he went rambling about the situation, showing her the photo of the snake that he had quickly asked a neighbor to take in case it was necessary for the anti-venom. “Pod’s in there now,” he added, gesturing to the door in front of them.

Brienne prayed that the photo was accurate. “Okay, Jaime, breathe.” As soon as he did so, Brienne asked, “Does Tyrion and Tysha know?”

“I texted them,” Jaime informed her. “But it’s night probably. I didn’t know who else to contact and you’re the first person that came into mind.”

Despite the situation, Brienne was flattered she was the first person Jaime thought of.

“Well, I’m here,” Brienne told him. “Did you need anything?”

Jaime’s expression suddenly turned bashful. Generally, the man liked to tease and even rile her up, but there were rare moments when he sported a tender boyish expression. “I just need someone to be here with me…” He gulped. “…in case something happens to Pod.”

Moral support then. Brienne could do that. “Uhm, okay.”

Brienne took a seat beside him and she stared at the door, praying to the Seven that Pod was going to be okay.

The whole time, Jaime was uncharacteristically quiet but he was shifting his position every few seconds. After the nth time Jaime crossed and uncrossed his legs, Brienne suddenly found herself entwining her fingers with his. Immediately, he was still. Brienne didn’t look at him at all, afraid that she was overstepping boundaries.

To her relief, he acknowledged her touch with a squeeze.

They didn’t know how long their fingers were clutched with one another but they stayed that way even as they jumped to their feet when the door opened. Out came a dark-haired man in a lab coat. He was looking down and to Brienne’s frustration, he was too slow to look up. She wanted to know the news based on the expression of his face.

They both squeezed their joined hands tighter as the doctor showed his face.

Finally, the doctor’s gray eyes showed. It looked tired but… he was smiling.

“Mr. Lannister, Pod is okay now.”

Brienne’s shoulders sagged in relief. She instinctively turned to Jaime—to watch his expression; to celebrate…

… then his lips collided with hers and a spark jolted through Brienne’s whole body.

Unfortunately, just as soon as they kissed, they broke apart. Their gazes held for only a second, but enough to tell each other a promise of later.

With a cough, Jaime turned to the vet. Their hands were no longer joined and Brienne quickly dismissed her disappointment. “May we see Pod now, Dr. Stark?” he asked.

“Of course, he’s still a little weak but you can take him home in a bit.”

Jaime and Brienne entered the room, trying their hardest to ignore what just happened for the sake of Pod. They found the golden retriever on a table, lying on his stomach and peering sadly through his golden paws. One of the paws, where he got bit, was bigger than the other.

But when the dog saw the two familiar faces, Pod gave a weak but happy bark.

…o0Ö0o…

“I’ll accompany Pod at the back,” Brienne offered when they were outside his car with Pod settled at the backseat already. “I’ll just commute back here to get my car once you and Pod are settled in your house.”

“Are you sure? I can accompany you—”

Brienne held a hand up to stop him. “Really, Jaime, it’s alright. You have to take care of Pod.”

Jaime looked shy again. “Thank you for coming, Brienne.”

“No problem.”

And there it was—the elephant in the room.

Brienne huffed. The sooner they talk about it, the better. “Hey Jaime, it’s okay. I understand that you were completely overwhelmed at Pod’s recovery so that’s why you… uhm… did that.”

Jaime’s expression was blank except for a raised a brow. “It has a term, you know.”

“I know it does!” Brienne wanted to throttle the man. He was making this so much more difficult and awkward than it already is.

“It’s called kissing, Brienne, and for the record, I kinda did wanna kiss you since we first met. In fact, I was a little jealous of Pod.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Brienne protested. They’ve only been friends for barely a week. Most people would be put off by her in a glance, and that’s the ordinary people. Jaime was like a whole new level. He wanting her from the moment they saw each other was virtually impossible.

But Jaime backed her against his car, his face inches from hers.

“Do you want proof?” Jaime challenged and Brienne gave him an equally challenging stare.

The inches between them lessened and lessened until they were only a breath away.

Then, Jaime’s phone rang.

Brienne’s gaze swiftly averted to the concrete ground.

“That’s probably, Tyrion,” she mumbled.

Brienne expected Jaime to move away immediately, but to her surprise, he pressed his lips against hers—a little longer and firmer than their earlier kiss but it still lacked the length and passion they both clearly desired to convey.

“I’m not done with you yet,” he told her when he broke off. His phone was still screaming for attention. “You can get in the back with Pod.”

Brienne watched dizzily as Jaime fished his phone from his pocket and answered the call. Jaime had kissed her… again… because he wanted to. Brienne wasn’t even sure if it could be called a kiss. It was more of a peck really but it did quite a number on her mind.

She entered the car to ground herself. Immediately, Pod laid on her lap and she stroked his fur for comfort. It was a rather absentminded and mechanical movement though. She was busy watching Jaime converse with Tyrion.

“Do I really have to repeat everything, Tysha?” Jaime groaned and proceeded to look at Brienne. She snorted seeing his lower lip protruding into a pout. As he recounted the story, Jaime was impatiently tapping his fingers on the window, his eyes flitting longingly to Brienne every few seconds. It was funny and absolutely adorable.

With a chuckle, she told the dog on her lap, “Jaime looks like a puppy, don’t you think Pod?”

The golden retriever barked in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep what happened to dog!Pod as vague as possible because I didn't want to mess up anything technical.
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> *crawls back in my hole of shame*


	2. All Grown Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his kid's show, Jaime had an opportunity to do a small role in a web series and his career became better from there.
> 
> Jaime is now thirty-eight and doing a major movie role.
> 
> **From Chapter 19: _His Little Fan_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only recently remembered that the previous chapter for this was in present tense so I'm too lazy to change these to present tense now, whoops.
> 
> I tried reading a bit on stage fighting and I did the best I could with what I read up.
> 
> And yeah that movie is totally Gods of Egypt. ahahahhaha

At thirty-eight, Jaime was starting to feel aches in his joints, despite proper diet and exercise, but he needed some basic training on how to handle Mereenese weapons for his upcoming movie. He was to play some Mereenese god in this new movie. Frankly, Jaime thought the movie was a little ridiculous but he was getting a good pay for it and thought it would be fun regardless of how corny he thought the script was.

“Trust me, the new instructor is amazing!” Renly, his co-star and lead of the movie, gushed. “I was skeptical at first but Goodwin taught the woman well. I heard she had been handling the sword since she was a little girl.”

Jaime wasn’t able to join the initial sessions due to another commitment and the previous instructor the cast was supposed to be working with was badly injured before Jaime could meet him.

“Careful, Renly, you’re turning straight,” Jaime joked and Renly only snorted at that.

“But I do warn you,” Renly whispered to a point Jaime had to lean closer to the guy. “She can be… hard to look at and she doesn’t really talk much but she says just enough.”

Jaime and Renly entered the studio. It was empty except for a large man holding a wooden replica of a Mereenese blade.

“Hey Brienne!” Renly called out.

The large man briefly stiffened before turning around.

She wasn’t a man.

Renly was right. She wasn’t attractive at all and that was the nicest way of putting it. But Jaime was not warned that she had such gorgeous eyes.

“Brienne. This is Jaime Lannister,”Renly introduced before joking at the end. “But you probably know that.”

Her blue eyes were staring intensely at Jaime. She also looked nervous—very nervous.

“Hello, Brienne,” Jaime greeted, holding out his hand. It took a little while for Jaime’s handshake to be received. It was quick but he felt her sweaty palms anyway.

“Oh you don’t have to be nervous around Jaime, Brienne,” Renly jokingly told her. “This old man is hot but he’s such a lousy charmer.”

Jaime watched Brienne’s pale freckled cheeks bloom scarlet.

“Oh n-no. It’s nothing like that Renly,” Brienne stuttered. Jaime could tell she bore some sort of crush on Renly. There was a sense of familiarity at her shyness. Jaime just couldn’t place it.

“Of course, darling,” Renly said with a chuckle. “Well, I’m going to leave you both now. Have fun!”

The younger man left with a wink.

When the door finally closed, Jaime turned to Brienne. “You do realize he’s gay right?”

Brienne nearly threw the fake Mereenese sword to his face.

…

Throughout the lesson, Jaime was only half-listening to her. He was distracted by that nagging feeling at the back of his mind. There was something awfully familiar about the woman.

After the umpteenth time that Brienne smacked him for either a sarcastic remark or getting a position wrong, the scowl she sported finally made a connection in her brain.

“You’re that fan from my Tales of the Red Keep days!”

Brienne looked like she wanted to run.

Jaime fondly recalled the shy little girl he gave a toy sword to. He wondered if he was the reason for the woman’s chosen profession.

“So, do you still have the sword I gave you?” he asked.

Her scowl turned deeper than the shade of scarlet her face turned into.

“It’s in the attic,” she replied. She’s still as honest as he remembered.

The memories of their first meeting flooded his thoughts like a tsunami and Jaime smirked.

“Do I still have to kick your ass before you finally marry me?”

Jaime had been divorced for five years already and although he’s over it, he’s never really had a serious relationship since then. He didn’t even have kids with his ex-wife so kids weren’t a hindrance to dating properly.

Maybe he was just afraid to get his heart broken again.

“Sir, I’m trying to help you get into your role. If you’d please take this seriously,” she pleaded.

Jaime agreed and actually took his lessons seriously.

Although he may just wanted to learn for the sole reason of beating her.

…

It turned out harder than he thought.

A month of lessons and, although he’d learn what would be necessary for the movie, he couldn’t beat her. Too often, he’d launch an attack out of the nowhere and sparred as if they were professionals. Jaime was more of a classic fencer though and Brienne’s age and familiarity of the Mereenese fighting style was a greater advantage for her.

They did still keep in touch though, occasionally meeting up to spar or just go out for coffee. They had more in common than Jaime thought. Brienne could actually talk for hours when you talk about a specific topic she liked.

Mostly, Jaime liked watching her eyes sparkle.

Slowly, that little girl he met years ago was replaced by this stunning young woman. Within months, Jaime grew to love this woman.

…

“Do you yield, my lady?”

The tip of Jaime’s sword was on her neck.

“I yield.”

Jaime just turned forty-one a month ago. They dated for nearly two years and that brief time with Brienne was infinitely better than the years he spent with his ex-wife, or with any other woman for that matter.

After they stripped off their fencing gear, Jaime immediately got on one knee. He watched her thick lips hang open like a fish as he held out a small velvet box.

“Jaime…” she gasped when he revealed the ring that awaited inside. He knew she recognized the design. “…is that?”

The ring was a miniature sword that was reminiscent of the toy sword he gave her except it was bent to form a ring. The golden hilt part bent up a little so a ruby was fitted on it. The blade that would wrap around her finger was silver.

“With the help of your dad, I was able to find the lost engagement sword…”

Selwyn, who he had met several times before, was eager to point him to the box of Brienne’s six-year-old stuff. Jaime hadn’t been expecting her father to be cooperative since he tried to be intimidating every time they met.

But Jaime had greatly boosted Brienne’s self-esteemed when she was younger and Selwyn couldn’t thank him enough for that. And he supposed he was fine with his daughter dating someone older if he truly made her happy.

Needless to say, the old man was also happy enough to share enough some of the memorabilia in that box.

“…along with a few posters of me.”

“You’re ruining this,” Brienne mockingly chided him.

“I even signed them.”

“Shut up, Lannister.”

“Oh you’re going to be Lannister.”

She huffed.

“Please?” Jaime’s knee was getting sore. He wasn’t sure he could maintain the position any longer.

“You’re terrible at proposing.”

“Well, you’ve had such high standards, sweetling. Engagement sword? Getting my ass whooped several times? You’re tough to woo, woman.”

“Yes.”

“Geez, Brienne. That’s all you have to say for yourself?”

“I’m saying, yes, I’m going to marry you, you idiot!”

Jaime got up about to complain about his aching joints when Brienne crashes her lips against his.

…

Jaime had to catch his breath. He could feel his age catching up to him and his strapping _wife_ of twenty-six blew his mind every time.

“You’re right, _wife_.” Jaime loved saying the word. He didn’t know how much he used it for the past six hours since the septon declared them wedded, but he almost couldn’t stop saying it. “You truly are an oath keeper.”

Brienne looked at him confused.

“You’ve managed to do everything you promised when you were six.”

“Oh gods, Jaime. No!” Brienne buried her face in her pillow.

“No. I think it’s adorable.”

Brienne peeked out of her pillow to glare at him. When his teasing smile stayed, she proceeded to hit him with the pillow. “Don’t! It’s creepy if you keep on mentioning it.”

Jaime laughed. He always liked to think of that little girl in fondness, but the woman she grew into was the one that captured his heart.

“But if we’re having any girls,” Jaime said seriously. His face was twisted sourly. “I think I’m going to monitor who they watch on TV.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to scour up which ones I feel like sequel-ing... meanwhile, you could leave a review, if you want.
> 
> *hides back in my blanket fort*


	3. Silenced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were so many things Jaime wanted to say.
> 
> Based on **Chapter 15:Race Me?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this strayed a bit too far from the original but it's what I felt like sequeling. lol. I did try connecting it to the original meet-cute. *TRY*
> 
> Also, I love you guys.

"Jaime," Brienne whispered, slowly wheeling herself to her usual place to his left.

He could hear her alright. But the stupid breathing tube in his mouth prevented him from speaking. Jaime wanted to tell her so many things, but he couldn't even cry. All he could do was wheeze through that tube.

"You know, I've always dreamed of the day you'd shut up. I just never thought it would be like this," she joked weakly, her voice clearly cracking. Jaime wanted to reach out to her, to tell her he was there. He would never leave his best friend.

Best friend.

Somehow that word was even more painful than whatever physical sickness he was feeling at the moment.

"I don't really know what else to say, really," she spoke again. "You always were the more lively one between us."

_But you made me feel alive in this dreary place_ , he wanted to say. Everyone either avoided him or was too nice to him. Brienne was neither. Ever since he fell off the wheelchair, the woman was adamant at following him. She claimed that the nurses weren't very good at their care and that someone clearly needed to put him in his place. Somehow, that grew into a solid friendship. After a year or two, he could've sworn it was something more. But it wasn't something they thought was for people their age.

Still, he couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy around Brienne. He almost felt like a sweet summer child with her, an innocent bud of a first love. He had almost forgotten what innocent was like until she came along.

"I just want you to know. Some of your pranks are actually funny," she told him. "I particularly liked the one where you were sitting next to Edmure and pretended he farted."

Everyone had seen through their jape almost immediately, but Brienne had tried so hard to keep up the pretense, though her beautiful eyes couldn't conceal the lie. It had been the first time she went along with him. It was amusing and endearing and it was something that kept him smiling when she wasn't around.

"I mostly liked our talks in the garden though," she confessed. "It was just us... well, and the nurses."

He cherished those times in the garden. Originally, it had been Jaime's special spot. Most people stayed away from it when he was around, but after a particularly nasty incident with a foul-mouthed senior named Vargo, he asked that they were taken there. A weirwood tree shading a grassy area next to a fountain of a Warrior and a Maiden in embrace. Since then, it became their spot. The nurses moved away from earshot and they whispered hours of conversation and secrets. They were like teenagers, giggling among themselves.

"I've never trusted anyone like I trusted you," she said softly. "It was scary how I trusted you, but I told myself, what did I have left to lose?"

Jaime had a hunch to the answer to that question. In fact, her answer probably mirrored his. For decades, Jaime had never trusted or loved another after he had found his wife cheating on him. Maybe except for his brother, Tyrion, but due to his condition, he left the world in Jaime's early years of retirement. Meanwhile Brienne really didn't have anyone after a series of heartbreaks.

"Jaime," she croaked. He could hear the unshed tears in her voice. "We've always been honest to each other, right?"

He felt something wrap around his left hand. It was a little cold and shaky. He wanted to warm those wrinkled hands.

"I know you've been suffering quite a lot and it truly pains me to see you like this..."

They've been friends for seven years, which was a feat since Jaime expected to die in less than five, but he'd had terrible fits the past few months. Sometimes he'd forget where he was and he'd just scream and cry. At first, Brienne's voice would soothe him, which was the only reason why Brienne was allowed near Jaime. He remembered the nurses calling her the stubborn old lady. But the nightmares, or whatever it was he was screaming at, turned more vivid than ever. Next thing he knew he was immobile, hooked to a machine with only wires and tubes letting him breathe and eat. Brienne was his only visitor. Sometimes the nurses would urge her to leave for the other activities in the nursing home. Brienne would begrudgingly leave but never without kissing his stump.  
There were days when he'd cry out wanting to just hold her but he heard a beeping sound and he couldn't breathe. Then, Brienne would be ushered out as the nurses rushed in to stabilize him. Jaime was in different levels of pain. He was torn between ending it and staying.

"...but I don't want you to go, Jaime. The thought of losing you hurts. I don't want to lose you."

His heart leapt as her large wrinkled hand clutched tighter around his own. There was a noise beside him and he felt the hand grow heavier. Then, a shadow loomed over his face. A huff of breath warmed his face then something soft pressed against his temple.

"Whatever happens, Jaime," she breathes against his forehead. "I want you to know that I love you."

_I love you, too._

But all he could hear from himself was a groan and more wheezing.

_Brienne, I love you._

There was that frantic beeping again.

_Brienne_ , his mind screamed but all he could do was twitch against her fingers. She must have felt ir because she squeezed back. _Don't go_.

But her hold was gone.

"Jaime!" Brienne cried but she sounded distant now.

_Brienne_.

He was thrashing--if it could be called thrashing. He was jerking. He knew he was being surrounded by people but none of them were Brienne.

_Please,_  he tried to convey with his groan.

His breathing was getting rapid and the beeping was prolonging and getting higher. The people around him were talking nonsense to him and he wasn't quite sure what was going on except he was losing his breath and wanting Brienne.

All he wanted was Brienne. His best friend. His love. He wanted to feel her hand holding his one last time. He wanted those blue eyes trained upon him. He wanted that smile with three teeth missing brightening his day.Seven years wasn't enough. He could imagine himself meeting her in her youth. He recalled a photo she showed of herself--she had been stern and serious and still not pretty but her eyes remained unchanged. He imagined what her smiles would look like before but he couldn't bring an image to mind. He was just hurt. His body hurt and his heart hurt.

Over him, light and shadows shifted in his vision, still talking in gibbersh, but none of them mattered. _Where are you Brienne?_

He can feel his feeble body weakening. He was losing consciousness. It didn't matter anymore though. Brienne wasn't there. He gave in.

As the dark swallowed his vision, Jaime thought of their first meeting.

_I'm down, wench. You won the race._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Not sorry. Well, the fic with the fluff wasn't participating at all plus other people were using the laptop so I typed this mess with my phone.
> 
> Idrk why I made myself write this. If it helps any, I had to stop writing sometimes because I kept crying. xD
> 
> I don't really know how medically accurate this is hence why I focused a lot on Jaime's thoughts. I based this on the vague memory I had when my grandpa was hospitalized last year. I remembered people were talking heart to heart with him and he started kinda freaking out and I was too scared to really observe. He passed away much more silently than Jaime did in this fic but what do I remember from that time when I haven't slept for 24 hours the time and I didn't really like looking at feeble bodies hooked to machine.
> 
> lol oversharing. *slides your comfort stuff to you and runs away*


	4. The 100th Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne wonders why Jaime keeps on giving her only quick chaste kisses.
> 
> From **Chapter 12: A Kiss**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is fluff as promised. :D

"Brienne?" Jaime called.

They went jogging together that morning. When the sun got a little too hot, they decided to take a break on the bench under the shade. Brienne merely sat back against the backrest of the bench, hands placed over her stomach, while Jaime took up nearly the whole bench, sprawling his body comfortably over it.

 _This was how I first saw you_ , she mused. But she didn't say it, instead she hummed in response.

Jaime quickly sat properly. Brienne followed as well. She knew based on that soft smile what he was about to do.

Just as she predicted, Jaime leaned forward, briefly pressing his lips against hers.

"You're sweaty," Brienne remarked, even scrunching her face in pretend disgust, to compensate for the bright flush on her cheeks. They've been seeing each other for a few months now and Brienne had allowed him to kiss her for almost the same length of time.

But they never made out. Jaime always just gives her a chaste kiss.

Jaime annoyed her, made her laugh, told her harsh truths. He was a mix of a darling and a devil, packed in a body of a god, and Brienne absolutely loved that about him.

Still, those chaste kisses made Brienne nervous. It was too easy to desire Jaime and Brienne was more than ready to take it a step further, but she was waiting for him to make a move.

"You know, it's the 99th kiss I gave you," he informed her. It was as if he read her mind but his response to it was unexpected.

"You counted?" Brienne was not expecting that... at all.

"I mean I did say I'd collect my debts," he told her with a nonchalant shrug.

"And you're leaving me once you collect them," Brienne teased. At least she tried to. But the vulnerability seeped through her tone. Jaime's face immediately turned serious. She cursed herself for being so transparent with her feelings.

"Wait wait. Did you think you're some kind of conquest?"

For a moment, Brienne saw a fury of wildfire in his eyes before dimming down to hurt.

"I... well... uhm..." Brienne stammered. She was an honest woman but she always did find it hard to say what she felt. Though it wasn't like people often asked what she felt anyway. Yet the hurt in Jaime's eyes broke her.

He deserved to know.

"Jaime, no one really made me feel the way you did but sometimes I just..." _Suck it in, Brienne_ , she tells herself, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before blurting out the rest. "...don't know if you're that interested in me."

Brienne opened her eyes and she found Jaime's gorgeous face twist into confusion and worry. "Why would you say that?" he said softly.

She shrugged her broad shoulders. "You always just kiss me quickly." Brienne could feel her insecurities flare up. "I dunno. I'm probably being stupid."

"Oh... no... oh..." Jaime growled. "I'm stupid, too... I didn't realize... oh gods."

"No, Jaime, I'm just probably being paranoid about things," she tried assuring him but he was shouting at the air in frustration.  
"Well, that's kinda why I never did try to take things further. I just. I dunno..." Jaime was stammering. It was a rare sight. "I sometimes thought I came onto you a bit strongly and you had the horrible bet experience and I didn't want you to think shit and..."

Brienne suddenly snorted loudly. She was smiling widely as if she was going to burst at any moment.

When Jaime looked at her incredulously, it prompted her to go on a full out laughter. She probably looked mad and was drawing unwanted attention but she couldn't help it.

"What's so funny?" Jaime said with narrow eyes.

It took Brienne a while to make herself stop laughing then another longer while to regain her breathing.

"We're both so silly! Worrying over nothing."

That earned her a smile from him.

"Yeah. We are so dumb, but what great timing, wench, because I made an oath to myself."

Brienne long stopped rolling her eyes at the nickname. "And what is that?"

Jaime's hand lands on her shoulder. "After getting the hundredth kiss, I was going to go for it and hope you don't hate me for it." His hand, then, slowly slid to her nape. "But since we've cleared out that misinderstanding..."

Clutching her nape tighter, Jaime pressed his lips once more against Brienne's, but this time, he didn't move away immediately.

He didn't move at all.

Brienne was worried for a second before she realized Jaime wanted her to be the one to initiate the next step forward.

Holding his shoulders, Brienne used this as anchor so she could push forward. It was all the sign Jaime needed to deepen the kiss.

They both gasped as they opened their mouths, pushing and pulling at each other, battling for dominance. As soon as the swipe of tongue began, Brienne pulled away.

"Sorry," she quickly explained before Jaime would misinterpret. "It's just... public."

Jaime's shiny lips stretched into a grin.

"We can take a cab back to my apartment."

Brienne blushed at his implication, but she waited too damn long for things to get moving between them.

They immediately got up and jogged together to the exit. Jaime quickly hailed a cab and they got inside, telling the driver their address. As soon as they were comfortably seated, their eyes were heatedly staring at each other, conveying what they really wanted to to. That and the overall recent shift in their dynamic made Brienne feel rather mischievous.

"By the way, Jaime, those tickets actually costed two stags each so you could've done this fifty kisses ago."

"Fuuuuck," Jaime groaned in frustration.

Then, he tapped the glass that separated them from the driver. "Hey, you might want to turn up your radio."

The driver understood and changed his music to screamo music and turned up the volume.

Once Jaime felt certain that the sound was loud enough, he immediately latched his mouth to Brienne's.

Briefly his lips traveled to her ear. He growled, "We have to catch up with those fifty kisses."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you do make out scenes? laaawwwddd.
> 
> I hope this was fluffy enough σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡


	5. Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year passes after Jaime and Brienne accidentally married in Dorne...
> 
> From **Chapter 3: _Morning After_**

It was Jaime and Brienne’s one year anniversary.

A year ago, Brienne had regretted not calling Margaery about her predicament immediately. After putting on their clothes, she and Jaime had breakfast in the hotel restaurant. They were awkwardly and wordlessly eating their food for a few minutes when Jaime’s phone rang.

The phone call that changed their life.

Tywin Lannister, who apparently had his adult children monitored often, had insisted they remained married.

After a week, he had invited Brienne’s father for a meeting. Being in a room with Tywin and Selwyn was the most intense experience one could have—at first. Selwyn had protested at first, classically the overprotective dad. Tywin, however, convinced him of the possible business advantages it could pose. Selwyn had a weakness for watersports and Tywin, who had creepily done his background research, proposed a watersport resort in Tarth. Selwyn hadn’t said yes but Brienne knew the glint of her father’s eyes

Unable to stand hearing their marriage being treated like the marriages of old, she had protested.

Selwyn had looked ashamed at least, but Tywin remained unperturbed. He, then, proposed that Jaime and Brienne will have a year to get to know one another with a promise that there will be no interference. If either of them had any protests about one another by then, they were divorcing. But they had to date at least once a week.

Brienne had urged Jaime to fight harder for their divorce, but to her frustration, he shrugged.

“It’s just like going out anyway. At least they promised not to have us stalked.”

Brienne had been furious at him about not defending their divorce that she had given him the silent treatment during their first date. It had been a fancy restaurant dinner with fancy clothing and it was tacky and boring enough for her to make her protests. Jaime made up for it in the second date though, they went to a medieval fair with tourneys and duels and she’d giggled like a maid. Brienne had started trusting him then and slowly and steadily they got to know each other. Brienne even got to choose locations for their dates, one of them included the stay-at-home-and-binge-watch-cheesy-rom-coms (which was both their guilty pleasure) date which was actually ended up being the second time they ended up tumbling in bed. Of course, it was followed by a third and fourth and more in the following days.

Needless to say, Brienne was not regretting not getting a divorce at all.

In their one year anniversary, Brienne had chosen the location. Dorne. She had married him there and thought it should come back full circle. They took a two-week cruise from King’s Landing to Dorne, making sure that they’d arrive in Dorne at the right date.

As the ship was nearing the Dornish shores, Jaime and Brienne stood side by side at the prow, gazing at the shores of Dorne slowly growing and forming. Brienne’s blue dress flapped in the wind while Jaime’s red floral print polo shirt with three top buttons unbuttoned also flapped in a different but still harmonious rhythm to her dress. Brienne caught sight of his bare chest and had this perverse urge to run her tongue across it. Her face heated up and she decided that it was her nervousness talking.

She had to get this over with.

“Jaime,” she began. “This is going to be highly unconventional but…” She held out her hand, finally revealing what she had been carefully concealing throughout this trip. “…I-I’m saying yes.”

With wide eyes, Jaime looked to her then her hand, back and forth. The longer it went, the more self-conscious Brienne felt. But when his mischievous glint slowly returned, Brienne sighed with relief.

“Are you proposing to me, Brienne?” he teased.

“Well—no—yes—I mean…” she stammered. “ARGH! Lannister why do you have to make it so difficult?” Brienne meant to sound irritated but the smile tugging on her lips said otherwise. She’d grown to love their banter.

He surveyed the ring. It was a simple gold band, just as simple as their silver wedding rings except for a single red stone embedded in it. Jaime held out his right hand with his palm faced down as graceful as a woman would. Brienne rolled her eyes, taking the ring and slipping it through his ring finger. Jaime, then, proceeded to react animatedly like those women in proposals they made fun of on TV, making crying faces and fanning his eyes.

“Like oh my gods,” he said in a mock teenage girl voice. “Like, I can’t believe this is happening right now.”

“Oh cut the theatrics,” Briene snorted. “It’s like an agreement ring than an engagement ring. I just wanted to surprise you, that’s all.”

Jaime chuckled, surveying his new ring. He also raised his other hand where his wedding ring was. He looked proud at the sight of the two rings.

“You certainly did, my lady. Much simpler than the plan I had in mind but probably more surprising.”

“Everyone is in Dorne right now, huh, waiting at the port?” Brienne guessed. She watched as he bit his lip.

“I wanted to keep it simple but with lots of wow factor?” he squeaked.

She bent down to kiss him. It was conventional but with all the exciting dates or lazy days or various themed coffee shops they had gone to for dates, something that sounded like a fairytale was nice for a change. Besides, Brienne had always been a conventionally romantic girl but her appearance made it difficult to trust people. Life taught her that if she was treated like a normal woman, they likely have some hidden agenda—like her getting her maidenhead. But she had grown to trust Jaime and she trusted that his cheesy romantic gestures were genuine.

“You know I’ll love it,” she told him, holding both his hands.

“At least I won’t be embarrassed if you say no,” he snorted.

“I was afraid you were going to protest,” Brienne joked but a small part of it was the truth.

“I’d be crazy to protest being forever chained to your fine freckled body for the rest of my life.” Jaime said, removing his left hand from her hold and placing it over his heart in feign shock. Brienne told him to shut up and smack his arm.

"But really, Brienne. Thank you. I didn't really expect this at all." It brought out a rare smile from Jaime—the smile without the teasing or the innuendo. While Brienne did love his smirks, this smile physically brought out the vulnerability and humanity in Jaime.

“So..." he drawled, back to his playful self. "...am I gonna have to do the proposal...agreement... whatever-this-is-called thing anyway?”

“I can do the fake shock-cry face much more dramatically than you can,” she suggested.

“Like you can out-diva the diva,” he responded.

“I can if I try,” she challenged, crossing her arms.

“Wanna bet on who between Tyrion and Bronn says a lewd comment first?” he asked.

“We both know it’s Bronn.” Jaime was about to nod in agreement when Brienne slid her hands over his bare chest. “Besides, there are things I’d rather be doing than betting on them. We still have time before the ship docks.”

Brienne wasn’t sure if she achieved the seductive look but it coaxed a predatory gaze she wanted from Jaime. “I knew opening these buttons was worth it.”

Jaime, then, pulled her toward the direction of their room. Brienne watched their joined hands, his golden ring contrasting her silver wedding band. The colors were different but they looked the same. Somehow, it reminded Brienne of them—different but the same.

Despite the circumstances of their marriage, Brienne allowed herself to think, for the first time in her life, that someone—Jaime—was truly made for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muses have been super bitchy lately that I've forgotten how to English sometimes. ;-; But I hope this was alright. :3


	6. Sexy Sapphire Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From **Chapter 1: _Emerald God_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t planning this to be almost 3k because this was actually just sitting in my phone for months but it just happened. XD I also know nothing about many stuff and just did creative liberties with most of the stuff happening here. And urgh what is titling??? Edited and proofread to the best of my abilities.

It's been over a week since the date-that-wasn't-a-date happened and Brienne found herself still thinking of that night. It made her hot for two completely different reasons.

One was the fury at being made a fool. Luckily she'd had that settled on her way to school. As soon as Brienne saw Hyle in the sidewalk, she punched him in the face and walked away without a glance. He still showed up in classes they shared but he stayed far away from her.

The second reason, she never saw again: the man with the emerald eyes that had taken her safely back to her apartment. When Brienne had woken up, she had been afraid that she got robbed or worse... assaulted. But after a quick sweep of her house, she found herself and her belongings intact. The only thing that was amiss was the glass of water in her nightstand. Brienne wished she had been sober enough to thank the guy at least but she had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Since then, whenever Brienne zoned out, all other color filtered out from her vision, leaving green.

Despite the man constantly plaguing her mind, she'd avoided going to that part of the city. Her excuse was that she was busy with school (which was mostly true) but truly, Brienne was afraid to run into him again. Not even a proper thank you prompted her to tempt fate. The gods know what she had said and done to the guy.

But this time, Brienne had to go there. They recently released a Potato Plushie Pair of her OTP she'd saved up for. Her dad had been adamant in her focusing on her studies instead of getting part time but she didn't allow herself to abuse her father's financial capabilities and had a strict budget. If she wanted anything beyond her daily student needs, she'd have to save up for it herself. She understood that her father was attempting to satiate his worry by splurging her financially but she wanted to learn to discipline herself. It was the least she could do.

It was why this Potato Plushie was so important to her. Aside from the item being something she'd been waiting for since the design releases, it was a small reward for herself from all the tight budgeting she'd been doing.

She went out the store with a dorky smile on her face. After being an emotional mess that week, her mood had immensely improved once her Lady Blueknight and Ser Goldenhand was safely stowed away in her backpack. Brienne's chin was held high as she felt all her past troubles beginning to leave. She might still feel a sting but small joys in life like collectible merchandise reminded her that she was still fortunate in other aspects in life—such as finance, her own discipline, and a loving father.

However, with Brienne's luck, her ecstatic joy was short-lived when she felt her legs bump into a child. She looked down to check if the child was alright but she was met by a smirking face of not a child and a pair of eyes—one black and the other green—sparkling lasciviously up at her.

Regardless of how he was staring at her, she still wanted to apologize to the... dwarf.

Until he spoke.

"Hello, legs," he said.

Her apologetic expression immediately turned into a scowl.

"I'm sorry," she still managed to say though, but it's stiff, and she couldn't quite get rid of her displeasure.

"Don't look so offended, my lady," he told her with a grin. Brienne thought there was something vaguely familiar about the guy but she had sworn she never made an acquaintance with a dwarf. But his curly golden hair was quite familiar while his green eye just made Brienne blush. "I mean that as a genuine compliment. Us unfortunate-looking ones must always look out for the best in each other."

Brienne's frown deepened and she was about to leave when another person seemed to join them.

"Alright, who the fuck are you bothering now, you little Imp?"

Brienne looked up to find one of the most breathtakingly beautiful women she'd ever seen. She seemed to be wearing something out of a thrift store but her generous body made it look expensive. Like the dwarf, she had golden curls and both her eyes were the same green. Her face, though, was something very similar to the face that haunted her fantasies as of late, except it was softer and rounder.

It had to be a coincidence.

The woman gave her a once over and Brienne resisted the urge to shrink. Her gaze seem to rest on Brienne's chest, making the latter's fingers twitch from wanting to cover it.

"No fucking way is that an original _Tyrell_ shirt," the woman gasped, making Brienne blush. She wasn't the richest but her dad was definitely able to afford pricey stuff. However, she never bothered dressing the part. Perhaps she once did a long time ago but it ended up with her being the joke of her private high school. She preferred simple shirts and jeans but her father always insisted she get branded ones.

"Yeah," was all the answer Brienne could give.

"Sister, stop being so bitter about our miserable financial circumstance," the small guy said. That light tone tugged at the familiarity again. He then turned to Brienne with a goofy grin. "I'm Tyrion. That's my older sister, Cersei. What sort of Potato Plushie did you buy?"

Brienne shifted her feet. "I’m Brienne and it’s Ser Goldenhand and Lady Blue," she answered, feeling trapped by smalltalk.

"Oh! You're a fan of Ice and Fire, Brienne?" the guy, Tyrion exclaimed.

Brienne nodded hastily.

"Nerd alert," his sister, Cersei snorted.

"Please ignore my sister. She's jealous of your undoubtedly expensive shirt when she should be thankful to even have money to pay for college."

Cersei huffed. "Can't I want expensive clothes?"

Brienne could hear the longing in her voice. Even though the woman was a bit superficial, she couldn't help but pity her. She vaguely remembered the man of her sometimes-literal dreams telling her about sending a twin sister to college.

"Come on, Cers," Tyrion sighed. "You're graduating biology soon and have some pretty decent offers. You might not only buy expensive clothes but also support our dearest brother, Jaime."

While Cersei hung her head in shame, Brienne froze. She knew that name. Her mind seemed to have buried that information and was only brought out when she heard it.

Golden hair, green eyes, pretty face, playful smile, that name; there was no doubt these two were related to the guy who helped her last week.

She was compelled to get out of there.

"Tyrion! Cersei! Where the fuck have you idiots been?" a voice behind Brienne shouted and her feet remained rooted in place. Her mind came up with the most creative rapid fire curses as she demanded her legs to move but to no avail.

"Our stupid brother wanted to get into someone's pants again," Cersei yelled over Brienne's shoulder.

 _Just WHY isn't my feet moving?_ Brienne internally growled.

"Hurry, brother before I do something dishonorable," Tyrion laughed.

"I really should get going," Brienne spluttered and finally found her feet obeying slowly but then the voice behind her spoke again.

"Ms. Sexy Sapphire Eyes?"

The nickname rushed back to her and rendered her immobile again. Her blush was active though because she felt her cheeks heat up.

Brienne felt him brush past her and heat spread all over her when he finally stood before her. He was definitely the emerald god—as her mind reminded her. He wore a red hoodie and a pair of jeans and her skin tingled at the memory of those clothes rubbing against her skin. His perfectly tousled blond hair and his wide dumbfounded emerald eyes made her heart tingle.

“My name is Brienne,” she stuttered.

"Was that the girl that seduced you last week, Jaime?" Tyrion exclaimed. “I apologized immensely for making a move on her.”

"Shut up, Tyrion!" Jaime hissed as his cheeks colored a little. Brienne opened her mouth to protest.

"You always did have a thing for weird ones," Cersei pointed out. Jaime seemed to turn redder and angrier.

"Cers—" he warned but got cut off by his little brother.

"Well he has a psycho and a dwarf as siblings. Guess which one you are, Cersei," Tyrion teased causing Cersei to growl at him. The apologetic look the youngest sibling gave her eased up Brienne’s apprehension, though.

"Can you guys not…" Jaime pleaded through clenched teeth. He looked more than just embarrassed. He looked absolutely mortified and Brienne couldn't stand seeing the guy so uncomfortable. She knew how that felt.

"I think I should go," Brienne told them.

"NO!" the three siblings chorused. For a split second, their expressions were so comically on point that they looked like actual siblings and Brienne resisted the urge to laugh.

"We were heading over to Lemoncake cafe. You should join us," Tyrion said.

"Oh no. I don't wanna impose," Brienne replied, waving her palms at them.

"I'm paying. It's fine really," Jaime muttered uncomfortably.

"Y-you've already done so much for me last week. I think you should spend on your siblings," Brienne tried convincing them.

"You can pay your own if you want but we insist that you come with us. Jaime barely has any friends. Let alone girl friends." Tyrion said.

Brienne found that strange. He sounded awfully lonely for such a handsome guy.

"I have friends!" Jaime protested.

"Your stripper friends don't count and Addam Marbrand is the only one you talk to at the gym," Tyrion pointed out.

"He's the only one who doesn't emit an air of macho masculine ego," Jaime explained, crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

"By that, you mean he's the only one whose smell you can tolerate." Cersei snorted.

"We just... met each other," Brienne cut in. "We're not really friends."

"Well, it's time he goes out more. He spends a lot of his time either working or working out. Come on, Brienne. Please do join us for a bit. Jaime doesn't work until later anyway."

"O-okay. Let me pay for all of you. I needed to thank—Jaime right?—for bringing me home and well... not stealing my stuff."

Before Jaime could chuckle and tell her it was no big deal, Cersei immediately dragged Brienne by the arm. "Well, let's go, then!"

Brienne was thankful she kept money for emergencies.

"Cersei, sister.” Both girls looked down at Tyrion who was waddling hastily, trying hard to keep up with them. “I need a private word,"

"If it's how I look hideous today, don't bother," Cersei spat in return.

"Come on," Tyrion hissed, insistently pulling at her arm. Cersei relented with a whimper. Almost immediately, Jaime took his place on Brienne's other side and she couldn't stop her blush.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Honestly, thank you. I don't think I would've made it home without you."

Jaime shrugged. "Always happy to rescue maidens." Brienne bit back her smile. As if this guy would ever flirt with her. His expression turned somber. "Sorry about my siblings. Tyrion fancies himself a love guru and Cersei is kinda bitter about our financial status."

"It's fine. I've heard worse," Brienne tried to assure Jaime but he frowned.

"Your date was horrible."

"I dealt with him."

"Please tell me you punched him...” Comically, his eyes widened when he realized what he just said. “N-not that I assume anything because of your body... I mean your body is hot...” He froze then tried to take it back. “…amazing... oh gods. What am I even saying?"

As Jaime buried his face into his palms, Brienne had to smile. She'd had people come to her with honeyed words but never had a guy ever approached her all flustered.

Besides, she felt her response was just as awkward.

"Yeah. I kicked his ass and uhm... thanks? Your body is amazing, too, by the way."

Brienne wanted to facepalm but Jaime didn’t seem offended or disgusted or even remotely creeped out, only a little shy.

"Maybe you should join my gym,” he offered. “I go there everyday but they have student packages as well. I'm scheduled in all afternoons."

"Sounds lovely. I feel like I'm fat from staying indoors and studying anyway." Brienne missed the exercise. She's sure her father wouldn't mind. In fact, her father would probably welcome that she do other stuff rather than just stay in the dorm. The gym won’t have the fresh air of Tarth’s outdoors but thinking of being active made her excited. _And you’ll get to see Jaime a lot_ , her silly mind whispered.

"Do you not find my job weird?" Jaime asked suddenly. Brienne realized she must have been thinking for too long.

"Well, yeah,” she said honestly. Brienne would never allow herself to be some sort of fantasy for someone but she wouldn’t know what it would be like anyway. She’s not attractive. “But I think it's really nice that you're doing so much for your siblings."

"My good looks are quite an asset for easy money I’ll admit,” he confessed. “But I'd like to show people I'm more than just a pretty face you know?"

Brienne understood well. They seem to be two sides of the same coin. He was more than just his handsome face while she was more than just her mannish appearances.

"Don't sulk so much,” she said, gently bumping his shoulder to lighten the mood. He bumped back. “I’m paying for food. Everyone knows it’s the ultimate seal of friendship.”

"That's a little embarrassing,” he said, scratching his cheek. “I swear I wasn't sharing that to earn your sympathy."

"I didn't think that,” she assured him. “I was merely thanking you. Think of it as me repaying a debt. We're paying our own the next time."

"I look forward for those next times, Ms. Sexy Sapphire Eyes," Jaime said with a wink.

"Stop that!” Brienne hissed, gaze briefly to the other two behind them. “Your siblings are watching."

Jaime waved her away. "Who the fuck cares what those little shits think. I'm practically their dad. It’s not their business who I hang out with."

Brienne snorted. "It's hard to believe they made you all embarrassed just a while ago."

"Well, it’s like if our kids become privy to our love life,” Jaime explained.

Brienne rolled her eyes. “The kids are more likely to get grossed out by our public display… _what?_ ” _Did Jaime just—_

He must have realized what he said because he was panicking again. “Wait, I mean kids get privy to… oh my gods, what is wrong with me today? …Stop making fun of me!”

Brienne had been hiding a smile behind her hand.

“I’m not making fun of you!” She _so_ was.

“You’re smiling. You’re so making fun of me!” Jaime pointed an accusing finger and looked feignedly offended. “I should’ve left you to die at the bench.”

“Such a spoilsport!” she teased.

Jaime and Brienne grinned stupidly at each other before breaking out into an easy laughter. Meanwhile behind them, the two siblings observed the two.

“Jaime has never been this flustered before,” Tyrion remarked.

“As if he was ever charming,” Cersei shot back.

They were silent for a while.

“I’m planning to get a part-time job next year,” Tyrion suddenly said.

“He’s not going to agree, you know. He’s a martyr like that,” Cersei said, rolling her eyes. She knew. She had been there.

“He is not gonna stop me. Besides, I’m gonna do something that suits my talents anyway. Tutoring maybe. He knows I’m a prodigy. I can handle it. I’ll also try and get academic scholarships as early as possible. Unlike you, party girl.”

“I’m going to take those job offers after the board exam, prodigy.” Then, Cersei grinned. “Maybe if he can get her as a girlfriend, he won’t have to worry about us financially.”

Tyrion hissed. “Don’t talk like that! Jaime is not the type to whore himself. Well, he almost did hadn’t we convinced him.”

“I know. I know. Geez. I was joking,” Cersei muttered before adding, “Anyway, he does look happy.  I haven’t seen him this happy.”

"I know. She’s all he’s talked about this week.” Tyrion’s voice lowered when he said the next bit. “I think I heard him jerk off in the shower once.”

Cersei shuddered before slapping her little brother. “I did _not_ need to know that.”

“Well, don’t mess this up and make Jaime look like a gold digger,” Tyrion told her, half-joking half-serious.

Cersei rolled her eyes. “I’m won’t, okay? We get free food today anyway.”

“I haven’t tasted the [name liquor café food] in a long while now.”

“You just read my mind, brother,” Cersei said holding her palm to her smaller brother who slapped it.

The rest of the way, the siblings continued whispering snarky remarks to one another at their older brother’s attempt to woo a lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This dynamic between Jaime, Cersei, and Tyrion being poor who got along (mostly) was so much fun to write. Cersei would be a bit spoiled and quite envious and is a bit of the problematic child. Tyrion seems to be not changed much except he and Cersei gets along. Jaime is a martyr to his family and would try to make their life as comfortable as possible and burden himself with the problems. Jaime is also more awkward because well, Jaime sucks at flirting when he really means it lol. Idk. Hahahahahaha.


	7. Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 11: _Pads or Tampons?_**

"Mom, Dad, we're home!"  
  
The couple heard the door close. One set of footsteps ran upstairs while another walked to the kitchen.  
  
In a few seconds, Myrcella was standing in the kitchen doorway, watching her stepmother setting up the table while her father was carrying some dishes.  
  
"I thought you two would be home earlier," Jaime said as he placed a plate of steak on the table. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "Are you both too cool to hang out with your parents now?"  
  
Myrcella rolled her eyes before moving toward her father and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"It's already been a year since I moved to Dorne for work, dad. Are you ever going to stop being dramatic over it?" Myrcella snorted.  
  
"Never," Brienne teased then added. "I don't see why he's complaining about your move. He's always complaining about me and him not having enough time for each other."  
  
Myrcella groaned. "Mom! I do not wanna hear about what you and dad do in the bedroom!"  
  
Jaime snickered at that and Myrcella huffed before getting back to the previous topic.  
  
"I know Jo and I promised to help with dinner after our sister bonding but she had an... incident earlier."  
  
Both parents looked worryingly and Myrcella waved it off.  
  
"It's nothing bad. After all," Myrcella walked to Brienne and kissed her cheek. "I learned from the best after all. Guess who's the newest member of Team Pad?"  
  
Brienne was confused then the realization slowly dawned into shock.  
  
"Joanna is a woman now," Brienne breathed disbelievingly.  
  
Myrcella nodded eagerly. "Unlike us though, Jo took one look at tampons and decided she isn't going near them as long as she lives."  
  
Brienne chuckled. "She's gonna have to suck it up if she wants to continue her swimming career."  
  
The two women laughed together while the man of the house watched them with a grimace.  
  
"I am not looking forward to going through the broody teenage phase again!"  
  
"Oh shut up, dad. You're going to hound her with calls once she moves out to college."  
  
"Am not!" Jaime protested like a petulant child. "I'm going to enjoy years of freedom with my young wife."  
  
"Ew dad staaahp!"  
  
Brienne tried to make her stepdaughter feel less awkward. "Oh Myrce, I bet he's gonna spend every three seconds checking his phone."  
  
"I'm gonna spend the first month going down on you wife."  
  
"Jaime!"  
  
Myrcella held her hands up in surrender. "Fuck this!"  
  
"Language." Jaime and Brienne said together.  
  
"I'm gonna go check on Joanna. Call me if you two are gonna stop talking about your sex life."


	8. Betrothed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 22: _Beneath the Helm of the Mystery Knight_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A LITTLE HEADS UP! I have two updates in this installment today, this is the second one. Just arrow back if you haven't read the other one. (bc idk when I'll get internet again so two fics for you guise :3)

Brienne resisted the urge to scratch herself. Her dress was itchy and King’s Landing was hot.  
  
 _Stupid Lannister_ , she kept chanting in her head for the millionth time those last two days. Word about the mystery knight being a woman spread as quick as plague, and she was immediately removed from the tourney.  
  
Everywhere she went, she was met with whispers from men and women alike. Her father told her of some prospective matches. Lord Selwyn was smiling as he was telling her about it but she could tell that her stunt with the tourney greatly affected her already few suitors. She could have gotten away, too, if Brienne hadn’t felt compelled to apologize to Lord Lannister.  
  
 _Stupid arrogant man_. Jaime was right though. No one apologizes for injuring someone in a tourney.  
  
Brienne’s smile was faltering. Her cheeks were aching from smiling but she was required to smile. Lord Mace Tyrell was planning on wedding his son, Loras, to her. Brienne heard the whispers about the man. She didn’t know what was worse—the fact that he had romantic relations with Renly, or she could be betrothed to the man who had been having romantic relations with Renly.  
  
Lord Mace and Lord Selwyn looked like they were getting along quite well and Brienne was worried. She didn’t want to marry Loras at all. Brienne was imagining stabbing Lord Jaime Lannister with her tourney sword to provide small comfort.  
  
After an agonizingly long time, the two men finally shook hands. They were in high spirits. Meanwhile Brienne wanted to throw herself off the tower. She made more effort to smile when Lord Mace turned to her and bowed.  
  
As soon as the door closed, Brienne’s face immediately twisted to a sour expression.  
  
“This is going to be wonderful, Brienne!” her father exclaimed.  
  
“Great,” Brienne muttered.  
  
Selwyn was completely oblivious to his daughter’s mood. He was studying then shuffling rolls of parchment, nodding approvingly to each word. Brienne bit her lip to stop herself from yelling any protests.  
  
“Lord Tyrell and I are almost coming to terms,” Selwyn said happily, settling the parchment down on his desk. “We’re just going to have to write the official documents and then your betrothal to Loras shall be—”  
  
The Evenstar was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
“Lord Tywin Lannister and his son, Jaime,” the guard at his door announced.  
  
Father and daughter looked at each other in fear. Tywin Lannister had a reputation as someone you shouldn’t cross. Had Jaime come to collect his dues? When he had told her that she wasn’t like other women, Brienne had stormed off. It had to be a cruel jape. Men like him didn’t like women like her.  
  
Perhaps Tywin just wanted to berate her father about a daughter’s place in society. If so, why would Jaime come? To stand as a witness to her atrocities? Brienne wouldn’t be surprised though if he came only so she could see her suffer.  
  
Before Selwyn could allow them entry, the man walked in. Brienne briefly wondered if Tywin Lannister was the White Walker from legend because the room felt like winter as soon as he appeared.  
  
However, a burning fury warmed Brienne once his son, smiling smugly, followed behind him.  
  
“Lord Tywin,” Selywn greeted, bowing to the man. Brienne curtsied but she only spared a quick glance at Jaime before turning his attention to Tywin. “To what do I owe this visit?”  
  
The Lord of Casterly Rock looked mildly annoyed. “Lord Selwyn, it seems as if my son finally decided to wed, but he tells me that his condition is to marry your daughter.”  
  
Brienne glared at Jaime who smiled like a child who had just gotten his way.  
  
“With all due respect Lord Tywin, I have almost come to an agreement with Mace Tyrell.”  
  
“Almost, being the keyword there, Lord Selwyn. It’s not yet an official betrothal,” Tywin stated. Every word that comes out of his mouth was like a command. Brienne didn’t know whether she was amazed or afraid.  
  
The elder Lannister huffed and it felt like no one was allowed to breathe. “Jaime, would you please take Lady Brienne around the castle? Lord Selwyn and I have much to discuss.” Tywin sounded like he was dismissing children and Brienne felt very much obliged to obey. She barely even registered Jaime’s arm twining around hers and steering her out of the room.  
  
However, once they got out and Tywin Lannister’s frozen spell was broken, Brienne was engulfed by rage. She slipped off from Jaime’s hold and proceeded to punch him on her shoulder.  
  
“Ow!” he cried, rubbing his shoulder. “What was that for, wench?”  
  
“You’re such a spoiled, arrogant child,” Brienne hissed, jabbing him in the chest with her finger. “How dare you insult me then proceed to waltz in my room bringing your father in tow and break an otherwise settled engagement!”  
  
“First of all, I am not a spoiled child.” The fact that he was crossing his arms over his chest and pouting told her otherwise. “That’s a myth. Tywin Lannister never indulges his children. He only remembers us if it suits him.”  
  
That was something strange to hear. Brienne would almost dismiss it as a lie but Jaime’s voice was too bitter for it to be untrue.  
  
“Secondly,” he continued. “Insult you? If you’re talking about me telling you that there’s no woman like you, then I was most definitely trying to compliment you, my lady.”  
  
“I would rather you tell me harsh truths, ser. I do not take kindly to false flatteries,” she told him sternly with a grimace to match its firmness. Instead of being put off by her ugly scowl, the Lannister heir seemed to be more transfixed by her. His pupils were widening, but he shook his head before those emerald irises returned.  
  
“You want the truth? You are one of the ugliest women I have ever seen. I’ve never seen a woman lumber around in a gown like you,” he spat.  
  
It stung. It had been so long since she felt that way. Brienne still tried not to let it show, especially since Jaime Lannister was wearing that stupid smirk that spread fire from her throat to her chest…down south.  
  
“…But when you wear your mail, you move as surely as any woman with a gown. You look strong and powerful,” he added and Brienne was moved by the gentleness of his voice. “And whether your stare is soft or glaring dangerously, it’s honest, innocent, and beautiful.”  
  
Brienne didn’t know what to say to that.  
  
“Besides, I never really needed to drag my father into anything. As he had stated, his son finally decided to marry and that’s all he’s ever wanted from me. Well, that and heirs.”  
  
Brienne blushed at the thought of creating heirs.  
  
As if he read her mind (or blush), “You’re thinking about the heirs aren’t you?”  
  
Brienne’s hand angrily lashed out and hit the side of his torso. Jaime groaned and she remembered what side it was.  
  
“I’m so sorry,” she stammered, instinctively reaching her hands out to touch the wound on his side.  
  
“Jaime?”  
  
She felt the man stiffen at the voice. Brienne had heard that voice before. It sounded like honey and poison. Still, she retracted her hand and turned to the sound.  
  
“Your Grace,” Brienne greeted with an awkward curtsy. Cersei Targaryen was simply one of the most breathtaking women to ever walk this earth. But something about the woman made her spine shiver.  
  
“I heard that you’re finally getting betrothed, brother,” Cersei said to Jaime, completely ignoring Brienne.  
  
“If she accepts,” Jaime replied humorously.  
  
“It’s not this creature is it? Wasn’t she the one who injured you in that tourney?”  
  
Brienne stiffened when the queen turned to her briefly. The queen was smiling venomously for a while, then it melted into a frown.  
  
“Her?” Cersei scoffed. “Brother, when have you had such queer taste in women?”  
  
Brienne watched Jaime smiling. It was calm but it scared Brienne that she had to look back to Cersei.  
  
“Sister, I’ve always had queer taste in women, remember?”  
  
Cersei’s eyes widened and looked around as if an enemy was going to jump at her. Then her face contorted into fury, mouth opening and closing like a fish.  
  
“Don’t you have somewhere to be, your Grace?” Jaime simply told her. “My betrothed and I have a lot to discuss.”  
  
“You’re right. I have a kingdom to run,” Cersei replied. “May the gods always bless Casterly Rock.” She spat the seat of her former House as if it was something so small and insignificant. “And may they bless your marriage, as well.” Brienne heard what she didn’t say, _especially if you’re marrying that cow_.  
  
“Such kind words, sweet sister,” he said in faux politeness. He looked like he was about to say more but Cersei gathered her skirts and walked past them with her chin held high.  
  
As soon as she disappeared, Jaime slumped, clutching his wound. Brienne could see blood soak through.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me it was hurting that badly earlier?” she chided him.  
  
“Just help me would you?” he snapped. Brienne slung his arm over her shoulder and began making her way to the direction of the grandmaester.  
  
“What’s the deal with your sister anyway? You two were acting strange,” she remarked. Something dangerous flashed in Jaime’s eyes for a moment before softening.  
  
“I’ll tell you one day. Just… don’t let me go. Okay?”  
  
Jaime was gripping her arm.  
  
"I won't," she assured him.  
  
"I mean don't let me go."  
  
His plea sounded dangerously like something akin to the stories she loved as a little girl, before her septa told her she was ugly.  
  
“It depends if my father decides to wed me to Tyrell,” she retorted, attempting to sound light.  
  
“That flower child?” Jaime said with a snort. “I heard he’s in a rather intimate relationship with the youngest Baratheon.”  
  
Brienne could feel her face burn. Jaime looked curiously at her and she was expecting him to tease her for it.  
  
He only smiled in what seemed to be understanding but slowly that grin quickly changed to a smirk.  
  
“It won’t matter. My father and I may have had our differences but he is quite an excellent negatiator, especially since he’s desperate.”  
  
“I’m tempted to leave you here to die.”  
  
“My honorable warrior wife. You wouldn’t be so cruel as to leave me to my injury, which you caused.”  
  
“We’re not married yet.”  
  
“I know but we’re practicing. I do something foolish while you chide me from doing it and vice versa.”  
  
“And what foolish thing do you think I’m doing?”  
  
“Marrying Loras Tyrell.”  
  
“You’re rather stubborn aren’t you?”  
  
“You are as well. Perfect match!”  
  
She rolled her eyes. There was no use arguing with this man—this irritatingly beautiful man.

Brienne had a feeling there were many things they would be arguing over for many, many years to come.

*************************

Selwyn and Tywin found their children in the grandmaester's quarters. Jaime was lying on the bed as the grandmaester worked on his bandages while Brienne stood up from a stool placed on Jaime's other side and curtsied clumsily.

"Father, Lord Selwyn," Jaime greeted.

"Lord Selwyn has agreed to the betrothal," Tywin informed them and Jaime was beaming. Brienne, on the other hand, looked confused and surprised as she turned to her father. Lord Selwyn's impassive gaze fixed on Jaime though.

"I do have one condition," Selwyn spoke and Jaime raised a brow to his own father.

"Lady Brienne," Tywin addressed. "Your father places the decision on you."

She froze on the spot, looking to the two lords. Her father remained expressionless and not looking at her at all. She was certain he didn't want to influence her decision and Brienne loved her father for that. Tywin, however, looked impatient. She wondered if marrying into this family would mean having to face him everyday.

Brienne almost jumped at the hand coiling around her wrist. She turned to find Jaime's emerald eyes silently begging.

"At least I know Lord Jaime," she announced. "So, yes, I accept his proposal."

Jaime sat up as he screamed in victory but quickly groaned in pain. The maester urged him to lie down while Brienne berated him about being an idiot.

"They're settling into their roles well, aren't they?" Selywn noted. Much to the Evenstar's surprise, the Lannister patriarch's lips curled upward, similar to a fond smile. Selwyn recognized that look. He wore it often when he thought of his late wife.

"By the way," Tywin added. "The marriage will happen in a sennight and both of you will be shipped to Casterly Rock three days after. I shall remain in King's Landing to do my duty as Hand of the King."

Selwyn almost snorted at his son-in-law's and daughter's subtle relief.


End file.
